1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a riveted metal case.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, an electrical connector assembly includes a metal case for shielding effect. The metal case can be fixed on an insulative housing of the electrical connector by riveting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,896 discloses a receptacle connector including a metal shield having a cover and a base and a dielectric housing having two blocks. The cover has a holding portion including two fingers correspondingly fixed by a slot between the two blocks.
An electrical connector assembly with improved riveted metal case is desired.